Tales of a Ragdoll
by JauntyJabberwocky
Summary: A new girl has come to Gotham, one which has the resemblance of a ragdoll. Needless to say she will leave her mark but how did she get there, what does she want, and furthermore who's side is she on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ragady, so please don't sue me.

(Author's note: I won't give away the ending, but I will tell you that this will not be a story like so many of the others. I appologize if I get any characters warped out of perspective, I can assure it was not deliberate. I'm also using the comic book world characters. Thank you for you time, and please review.)

Chapter 1: Ragady

All I can ever seem to remember is the pain. All my life I've traveled with my brother in search of a place to call home. Everywhere was the same, filled with hate and pain. But my big brother was always there to protect me, to sew my wounds shut as they healed. I'd always ask him,

"When will we find a place where we can live happily, my brother?" and he would always smile down at me and reply,

"Soon, my dear sister, if not here then we'll move on to what's next. There's always hope for what's next." His face would smile gently down on me and all my fears would disappear.

Then one day, around two years ago, his comforting face…faded…my big brother was gone. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I knew of.

"There's always hope for what's next…" When it was clear to me my brother was truly dead, I swallowed the pain and moved on to the next city. He would have wanted that, I'm sure of it. When that city failed me I moved on to the next one, and when that one failed me I went to the next. I was never sure of what I was looking for, but I was sure of what I wasn't looking for and I still held on to the hope.

So it's been all my life, searching but only finding cruelty. Each time it gets harder to remember my brother's face, but I have to continue. Perhaps this time it might be different, the hope is barely a whisper by now. With every cut and every bruise it slowly fades, and I want to give up so badly, but still my brother's words whisper to me. With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh I pass the sign reading off the name of this city. Gotham, perhaps I might find what I'm looking for here…

Chapter One: Ragady

This city doesn't seem too bad so far, at least the people I've run into so far have left me alone. They stare at the stitches covering my skin like all the others, but they don't move towards me. Still, I keep my head low and stare at the ground, just to make sure they know I mean them no harm. Why is it I always have to hide from them? As I look up at one though, my stomach turns in disgust and a vile thought passes through my mind. _What gives them the right,_ but I quickly correct myself and move to where there are less people.

If I want peace I must keep it in my actions, otherwise how can I expect others to do the same? So I turn my thoughts to what I should probably be doing, learning about this city. I'll need to know where things are and what kinds of people live here. Shouldn't be too hard-

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing you look a little…" The well-meaning voice fades as I turn, as the teen sees the stitches running from the corners of my mouth along my jaw. At least he didn't scream.

"…lost, are you alright?"

His face twists into the usual expression of concern, but the concern seems to be for that which helps against the harm rather than the actual harm itself. He's more concerned about the stitches than the cuts themselves, how typical.

"Yes, I'm fine, just new to this city is all…" I answer calmly.

"You just moved here?" he asked, regaining his composure. He did, at least, have a genuine air of kindness around him. I've always been able to read people relatively well, to be able to tell their inner most intentions or feelings. Not that this ability has really done me any good in the past…

"Did you just move here?" he asks again, shaking me from my thoughts.

"You could say that," I reply with a small smile. This person reminded me so much of a curious child, and I can't help but to adopt the slightest motherly tone.

"Don't those hurt?" He asks, obviously referring to the stitches holding me together.

"No, not really, I guess you could say I'm used top them…" Suddenly eyes flash in my mind, eyes holding a look I know all too well. Turning, I can tell from which direction the warning comes. In every city, and every town.

"What's wrong?" the boy asks me.

"Nothing," I tell him, "I've just realized I'm late for something and I really must run."

"Are you sure?" He insists with concern on his face. Those eyes have clearly begun the chase, and I refuse to make this child suffer with me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for your concern, but I really must go…" I reassure, somehow managing to display a carefree expression before running off.

Those eyes, those haunting cruel eyes, they seem to follow me wherever I go. They chase me down like a pack of wolves, and I know when they catch me the blood will flow. I can't tell where I'm going, it's amazing I'm able to jump over or swing around obstacles in my way with the state I'm in; but then again, the primal state of fear has always produced amazing results. The wolves know their territory too well, and a member of the pack has flown ahead to cut me off, but I'm able to slide just out of his reach. My breath is already running short, every gulp seems to set my lungs on fire, but I have to keep running, I can't let them catch me. If they catch me-

A dead and? No! Quick, it's not too late to turn around, I can find another-

"Where did you think you were running off to?" one of the three wolves asks with a wicked grin. I slowly back up, eyes darting in every direction to try to find an opening somewhere to escape, but I find nothing as I reach the wall forming the dead end.

"What's the matter, you're not scared, are you?" one laughs.

"Don't be stupid, everyone knows rag dolls don't feel…" the other replies.

I hate them, who do they think they are to look down on me like this? Don't feel, I don't feel? They're the one's who don't feel! No, peace, show kindness if I want kindness.

"If you please, could I get by? I'd love to stay, but I'm already running late," I say forcing a smile and trying to step to the side. They move to block the path and one of them pushes me back against the wall.

"I don't think so," it sneers as the others laugh.

"Yah, the last thing we need in this city is another freak to worry about…"

"We figure we'll just do everyone a favor and get rid of you before you can even become a threat…" It's obvious I'm not getting out of this…

The wolves bare their fangs and move in for the kill, all I can do is close my eyes and brace myself for the impact when,

"What the fuck is that thing?" I hear one of the wolves ask. A hissing noise answers its question, and I open my eyes to see a green smoke fill the air.

"Shit, run, we've got to get out of here before _he_ shows up!" the wolves try to run, but I'm guessing they don't get far. It's impossible to see past this smoke, but I can hear a scream. What a perfect opportunity to escape! Even though I can't see much, I can still use the wall beside me as a guide to get out of this mess. I'll take it this smoke isn't a good thing, because the more of it I breathe in the harder it becomes to focus, but it doesn't take me much longer to get past it. What I see makes me stop cold in my tracks. I don't know if I'm just seeing things, but it looks like there's a scarecrow standing not far from me. But that's impossible, right? No, it's definitely a scarecrow, and I'm definitely not seeing things. As the smoke begins to clear I con see it seems to be… watching the wolves with a strange fascination, almost as if trying to determine something.

Is this what caused the smoke, what enabled me to escape, is this what…helped me? I don't understand, why would something help me? No, it must have been after the wolves, and I just happened to be there. Still, I feel compelled to at least thank it. I try to take a step forward, but realize just how dizzy the smoke has made me and wind up leaning back against the wall again. Not only that, but it's seen me now, the scarecrow's looking right at me! There's only a moment of silence before it turns to run off.

"No, Wait!" I try to chase after it, but don't get very far. "Come back!" I call after it, but the world has grown blurry and as I round a corner I lose sight of it. Where'd it go? It couldn't have just disappeared. Who, what, was that? I let myself fall and lay down to catch my breath, but the questions still hang around me. I don't know the answer to my questions, but I intend to find out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Scarecrow

It's been several months since I escaped from Arkham again, several months since my face was on all the television programs warning people of my escape. Of course, this didn't stop me from acquiring the needed test subjects for my new formula. It's always just a bit ironic to see a missing person message and know where the person is. "If you've seen this person or have any information on their whereabouts," the newscaster says to the world. "Yes, about that person you're looking for, they happen to be reduced to a sniveling mass somewhere directly behind me. Isn't that right?" I grin to my latest test subject, turning off the TV.

I've long since taken care of the bullies of my past; I've been picking my test subjects randomly now, to be perfectly frank. I don't really care if you did anything to me or not anymore, anyone can be a victim. Scary thought, isn't it? That you could be abducted by someone you've never even met before and ultimately killed after having to face you deepest, darkest fears…

But I suppose that's really only as scary as everyone else, isn't it? As scary as all those people who kill or attack simply because they have nothing better to do with their time, the people who are feared by everyone everywhere, the ones who have no reason for why they destroy someone's life.

Oh, but _I_ have reason enough. I've seen the way you people treat each other. I've had years of suffering under you bullies, I've had years of watching you bully each other in every little way. For all my years of watching you all I've ever seen are bullies. Well, either bullies or weaklings. Little people who know what it's like to be bullied, but who are to afraid to hit back at their attackers, people who let their tormentors get away with everything they do. People like…like that Becky Albright. Oh yes, she's been taken care of as well. Try as the Bat-bully may to have protected her, in the end my scythe's thirst was quenched with her blood.

Silly little law student, did she really think I wouldn't be back for her? Naivety never fails to work to my advantage. I suppose that brings me to the present situation, and to my present plans for this pathetic little city. Why else would I break out of Arkham, if not to enact one of my brilliant new ideas? But you'll learn all about that in due time, I won't ruin the surprise. I _will_ tell you that this scheme won't be easily forgotten, and won't be easily deterred by the great Bat-bully either. Speaking of which…

I grab my patched up trench coat and head for the door, not wanting to be late for my own meeting. Every great plan requires a curtain amount of grunt work, after all; and despite my frightening (to say the least) public image, there are always a few common thugs willing to earn more street credit by working for one of Gotham's best. I happen to be, one of Gotham's best. No doubt the Bat-bully or one of his fledglings are on parole somewhere around here, and I don't usually fit in to the crowd per say, but luckily for me I know how to get where I'm going relatively quickly and how to use all the city's shadows to my advantage.

It's not that I'm afraid of running into one of them, don't get the wrong idea, but it's much too soon in the game for me to allow myself to reveal any of my current pieces. So fare there's no sign of anything, but I haven't been able to shake the feeling of being watched for the past few days. Watched, and followed, and there's only one group of people who are brave enough to do that. The feeling comes and goes, and it could be nothing, but still it's better to be on the safe side of things.

Sure enough, within only a few moments I confirm my suspicion. Can't be the Bat-bully or even one of his fledglings, they wouldn't be this careless. That's a good thing, but I still have to deal with whomever this annoyance happens to be. I don't have the time to shake them, so there's only one thing to do, and I find the perfect place as I round a corner to conceal myself. Now I just have to wait for this person to follow…

It doesn't take long for the figure to cautiously peek around the corner, and then just as cautiously step out to figure where I could have gone. A tiny thing, with hair that's long enough to just about touch the ground, I wonder what would cause something like this to follow the likes of me around. No matter, it's a nuisance all the same. I wait for the figure to pass me before stepping out and announcing my presence.

"You've been following me around for the past few days, and I've had quite enough of it by now," I say, making the figure turn with a startled gasp. Suddenly I completely forget what I was going to say next. The girl (who can't be older than early twenties I'd guess) just stands there with that look of surprise, and with stitches running from her mouth and eyes. Now I don't mean stitches like the kind you get from the hospital, I mean actual thread running through her skin.

"I-Well, what I mean to say is, um, are you…the Scarecrow?" She asks with the voice of a small child, taking a few steps back. She's not dressed like one of those people who would do something like that to themselves, but it's hard to come up with another explanation. It'd also explain why she'd be following me of all people around, but something tells me that's not the answer.

"I've been looking for you, to be honest…" she responds returning her gaze to the ground. What, looking for me? Why on Earth would anyone in there right mind look for me?

"I'm just curious, really, there's something I need to know…" I really don't have time for this nonsense, and should be on my way, only I can't help but wonder what this person will ask.

"That's it; you've gone through all this trouble just to ask me something?"

With the smallest nod the girl replies,

"You know how to keep people from hurting you, how to make them leave you alone, and I want to learn what that is." She says looking up from the ground. Doubtful, very doubtful. Who does this girl think she's talking to, some hero like the Batman? I'm the Master of Fear, no one in this city who hears or mentions my name is able to do such without experiencing the grip of fear, and for good reason.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She says, "After all, you don't know me, and you don't know why I would ask such a thing. But despite this fact, you were still willing to help me; deliberately or not, you were willing to help me where anyone else would just keep walking."

What is she talking about, I've never even-of course, that's were I recognize her from! Except, that batch was a bit too potent, and killed off the test subjects, so how is it she's standing here? She was off to the side, so maybe she just didn't take in as much as the others.

"I can assure you that was not my intention…" I justify, reaching for a can of fear gas in my coat to make sure she doesn't make this same mistake again.

"Oh…" she says, returning her gaze to the ground and letting her hair fall over her face, "It figures, sorry for following you, I'll stop now…" She promises rather pitifully. A sudden crash makes me turn around, but it's just a stray cat. I turn back, but the girl's already gone somehow. There goes that plan, and I won't say it isn't disappointing; a few good screams would have made a nice pick-me-up. Well, at least now I can continue on my way. Strange an event as that was, at least now I can be sure I'm not being followed. With no more distractions, my plan can get fully underway…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ragady

I should have known better, and in the back of my mind I suppose I did. Who would honestly want to help something like me, after all? It was still a lovely thought though, that there could have been someone who could see me as a human being. Well, someone other than my brother. Ragdoll, Ragdoll, Ragdoll, Ragdoll, it's what everyone has always called me. Everyone knows they can't feel, that's what everyone always said. Slide the blade across my flesh and I suppose it's true, I can't fell the sting to anything but my heart. Still, should that separate me from humanity? Should that be reason enough for me to not have any rights? The unalienable rights of freedom and the pursuit of happiness, that's what drew us to this land, but it turns out to be only an idea.

So what do I do now? Do I continue to the next city, to the next disappointment? Continue to the next thing until I find myself staring out at the ocean once again… No, I think not. I can see these stitches running through my skin, these hideous things which separate me from the rest of humanity, these things which hold me together. No matter where I go, or what I do, I still have these scares to separate me from them, these scares which they themselves gave me. There's no use running anymore, I'm tired of it, I refuse to run again.

Voices from around the corner, coming closer to where I sit. I refuse to run, but that doesn't mean I won't hide when I want to. The shadows provide excellent coverage, in this city there are shadows everywhere, and I'm glad to know they conceal me well as a small group of four round the corner. They aren't aware of my presence, they haven't the slightest idea I'm here. Laughing about something, they all seem to be having a wonderful time; they act as if nothing else in the world exists but them. Gradually they pass me, still unaware of my existence.

I give the group one last glance and realize I've seen this scene all too many times before; only when I saw the people walk away laughing I was always lying in a pool of my own blood. I remember so clearly lying there, unable to get up, unable to move. I was discovered by someone passing by, and I thought I was saved. I reached a hand out as best I could and managed to make the words escape my throat,

"Bitte, helfen mich… please, help me…" they turned, they looked me in the eyes, and then they continued on their way. They didn't even so much as blink.

Now that I think about it, for all the speeches people give on how important justice is, for all the things they look upon as unimaginable things they could never bring themselves to do, they seem to forget it all when they see me. For all the monstrosities I've suffered, the very ones who enacted these supposed crimes would turn and call _me_ the monster. What kind of justice is that? What about those people who would see this and do nothing, they didn't technically enact these horrors. No, but they allowed it to continue and did nothing to stop it, so they should be just as guilty.

Just as guilty, how is it I've allowed people- no, that's not what these can be called. Creatures, yes, creatures suites them better- how is it I've allowed these _creatures_ to get away with it all for so long? Did I really expect justice to be delivered in time? I suppose I did. Justice, what is that anyways? How exactly does something like that work, and who determines that it is Justice? More people, people who haven't experienced the cruelties themselves? Ha! How are they to judge something they have no experience in? Justice…I hate the word.

I'm sorry to say it, my dear brother, but I'm afraid I can't follow what you've said about life anymore. You aren't here anymore, they took you away from the world, and all because you preached kindness and justice. Kindness and justice…in the end these very things are what allowed those creatures to kill you. I'm sorry, but I won't go out the same way. I don't know what justice is, and kindness gets me no where, so I fear it's time for me to try something new. For all the monstrosities these creatures have bestowed upon me, they haven't seen anything yet…

Chapter four: Scarecrow

There's something new in the city, something that's been on all the news broadcasts lately. The police have no leads and the Batman hasn't been able to get anything either. There's an all new danger to the streets, and the best part is what makes it unique. Whoever this is, they seem to only attack groups. For the first time people are having to decide whether they should risk the basic dangers of Gotham, or risk this new threat and keep with the age old buddy-system. The way the killings go it's apparent to be yet another vengeance case, and there are some who even claim it's some kind of cursed creature running around doing these things, but everyone knows that isn't true. Perhaps I should rephrase that, _I_ know that theory isn't true.

I suppose on normal circumstances I'd be a bit jealous of this new presence of fear in my city, but for now I'm willing to overlook it. After all, it hasn't even begun to reach a level of _true_ fear for the city, I'd know. For now it's nothing more than something to keep the authorities distracted while I pull my plans together, which saves me the effort of coming up with a distraction for the Bat-bully to play with. So I see no harm in allowing this new presence to have its fun, for the time being.

Everything's in place for my plan, now the only thing to really do is, well, wait. Weren't you paying attention earlier? I remember very specifically telling you I wouldn't give away the surprise. It will still take some time if I want the right results, but don't worry, patients is something I've become very good with over the years.

(Blah Blahdy Blahby Blah-Blah, Moving right along now. I'm going to skip ahead a bit here. I'll come back and add the rest latter during touch-ups.)

The night air felt cool on my skin, and the moon showed between wisps of cloud covering the sky every now and again. I wasn't in costume this night so as not to draw any attention to myself, so as not to draw the attention of the Bat-gang on this night. I just couldn't stand sitting around waiting for the final phase of my plan to begin, so I decided to go for a walk. Just an innocent walk through the alleys of this city I've come to know so well, but then I stumbled upon something I never would have expected. There, standing just a short distance away, was just an ordinary group of thugs. That's not what made me stop cold in my tracks, though; it was that they were standing over an all-too familiar body.

As they gave it one last kick and began to walk away laughing, those words played back in my mind.

"_You know how to keep people from hurting you, how to make them leave you alone,"_ Memories flash back to me from all the abuse I've endured through the years, memories of wanting only to be left alone. That was the very reason I became who I am today, the very reason I became the Master of Fear. I was tired of being scared of all those bullies, tired of being pushed around.

"_And I want to learn what that is_." Just for them to leave me alone…

Suddenly a cracking noise fills the air, the cracking of joints being put back in place; the sound is enough to almost send a shiver down _my_ spine. The thugs stop mid-stride and turn back to their victim. She's still alive, which obviously comes as a surprise to them; that look of stunned silence remains on their faces as she slowly rises. The air has suddenly grown cold and heavy, and I take this moment to slip further into the shadows, to remain unseen. Something's about to happen, that's for curtain.

"What the fuck? You still alive, freak?" The biggest of the group asks in disbelief.

"Well, that can be fixed quick enough..." The smallest one laughs. The voice of a child answers, I can tell it unnerves them.

"Bitte, helfen mich… please, help me…" despite the words spoken, it's apparent she's not actually asking for help. Turning to face them, her eyes hold a look I know all to well.

"_You hate them, don't you? You hate how they treat you, you hate them for all they are, hate their very existence. I know what you must want to do, what you need to do, but will you do it?"_ She slowly raises a pair of sharp scissors, looking meditatively at the way the blades gleam.

"_That's right, there's only one thing you can do to end this, only one thing which will satisfy your hatred…"_

With a glance towards her tormentors a vicious grin plays upon her face, and her tormentors know what's about to happen.

"Wait a minute; you aren't really thinking about…are you?" The smallest says in surprise. Her smile widens.

"Hold up here, think about this for a minute…" the big one tries to reason.

"_Don't listen to them, not after what they did to you. You know what you want to do, now do it…"_

"Come on, man, we weren't really going to off you, it was just a joke!" the only one who hasn't talked yet tries to justify. Bad choice of words.

"It was just…a joke?" that child voice could send a chill down anyone's spine.

"I see, just a joke." A pause for thought, will she buy it?

"You…Will…Die!"

Her mind made up, things turn around as the hunters become the hunted.

"Man, screw this bitch, let's get out of here!" They take off running, but they don't get fare before the smallest one is yanked back.

"Hey, let go of me man! Guys!" The other two turn to see their friend in her grasp, the scissors positioned at his throat.

"Oh shit!" They skid to a halt and reach out to grab him away, but the girl backs up out of their reach.

"Guys-Guys-Guys, Come on, get me out of here!" He pleads.

"Don't move, one little slip and you're dead. Your friends better stay put, too. If they run or try to grab you again you're dead." She says without losing eye contact with the others.

"What, What do you want?" They ask.

"I want…" she lowers her voice effectively before continuing, "I want…you to beg. Go on…beg them to help you. They're your friends; they'll do it, won't they?" Tears stream down her captive's face.

"Guys…please…"

"Please…help me…" she coaches, still never losing eye contact with the other two.

"Please…help me…don't leave me here with this freak, please man…" He sobs now.

"Very good. Now, do you know what they're answer is, what it will always be?" She asks her captive.

"I…No…" For the first time she looks at her captive.

"_Go on, kill him! Do it, kill him while you can!" _

"Exactly…" and then she drives the scissors through the base of his throat.

"Fuck this!" The other two take off running as she stands.

"_Yes, that's it! Do what it takes to stop them!"_

"Now…just to track down your buddies…" She decides.

For a moment I can't believe it. At last, someone else who understands! Not just understands what it's like to be bullied, but also understands what has to be done to stop it. There is no other way, no other way but this!

To think, such a tiny thing could be capable of this much. Who is she? Well, only one way to find out.

Stepping out of the shadows and heading in her direction, I can't help but have the slightest smile.

"Was es diese? How did I not…notice this…?" For a moment, I think she's noticed my presence, until she pulls a bloody hand from her side and collapses. My smile fades as quickly as it came.

Moving to where she fell, I can see a small pool of blood already forming around her. They must have done more damage than she thought, other wise she would have been smart enough to stay put. Despite the apparent blood loss, remarkably she's still breathing.

"_Deliberately or not, you were willing to help me where anyone else would just keep walking." _

"_I can assure you that was not my intention…" _

_Who does this girl think she's talking to, some hero like the Batman?_

You don't have to be hero to help someone, and I don't have to be a hero to help this girl...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Scarecrow

There's something new in the city, something that's been on all the news broadcasts lately. The police have no leads and the Batman hasn't been able to get anything either. There's an all new danger to the streets, and the best part is what makes it unique. Whoever this is, they seem to only attack groups. For the first time people are having to decide whether they should risk the basic dangers of Gotham, or risk this new threat and keep with the age old buddy-system. The way the killings go it's apparent to be yet another vengeance case, and there are some who even claim it's some kind of cursed creature running around doing these things, but everyone knows that isn't true. Perhaps I should rephrase that, _I_ know that theory isn't true.

I suppose on normal circumstances I'd be a bit jealous of this new presence of fear in my city, but for now I'm willing to overlook it. After all, it hasn't even begun to reach a level of _true_ fear for the city, I'd know. For now it's nothing more than something to keep the authorities distracted while I pull my plans together, which saves me the effort of coming up with a distraction for the Bat-bully to play with. So I see no harm in allowing this new presence to have its fun, for the time being.

Everything's in place for my plan, now the only thing to really do is, well, wait. Weren't you paying attention earlier? I remember very specifically telling you I wouldn't give away the surprise. It will still take some time if I want the right results, but don't worry, patients is something I've become very good with over the years.

(Blah Blahdy Blahby Blah-Blah, Moving right along now. I'm going to skip ahead a bit here. I'll come back and add the rest latter during touch-ups.)

The night air felt cool on my skin, and the moon showed between wisps of cloud covering the sky every now and again. I wasn't in costume this night so as not to draw any attention to myself, so as not to draw the attention of the Bat-gang on this night. I just couldn't stand sitting around waiting for the final phase of my plan to begin, so I decided to go for a walk. Just an innocent walk through the alleys of this city I've come to know so well, but then I stumbled upon something I never would have expected. There, standing just a short distance away, was just an ordinary group of thugs. That's not what made me stop cold in my tracks, though; it was that they were standing over an all-too familiar body.

As they gave it one last kick and began to walk away laughing, those words played back in my mind.

"_You know how to keep people from hurting you, how to make them leave you alone,"_ Memories flash back to me from all the abuse I've endured through the years, memories of wanting only to be left alone. That was the very reason I became who I am today, the very reason I became the Master of Fear. I was tired of being scared of all those bullies, tired of being pushed around.

"_And I want to learn what that is_." Just for them to leave me alone…

Suddenly a cracking noise fills the air, the cracking of joints being put back in place; the sound is enough to almost send a shiver down _my_ spine. The thugs stop mid-stride and turn back to their victim. She's still alive, which obviously comes as a surprise to them; that look of stunned silence remains on their faces as she slowly rises. The air has suddenly grown cold and heavy, and I take this moment to slip further into the shadows, to remain unseen. Something's about to happen, that's for curtain.

"What the fuck? You still alive, freak?" The biggest of the group asks in disbelief.

"Well, that can be fixed quick enough..." The smallest one laughs. The voice of a child answers, I can tell it unnerves them.

"Bitte, helfen mich… please, help me…" despite the words spoken, it's apparent she's not actually asking for help. Turning to face them, her eyes hold a look I know all to well.

"_You hate them, don't you? You hate how they treat you, you hate them for all they are, hate their very existence. I know what you must want to do, what you need to do, but will you do it?"_ She slowly raises a pair of sharp scissors, looking meditatively at the way the blades gleam.

"_That's right, there's only one thing you can do to end this, only one thing which will satisfy your hatred…"_

With a glance towards her tormentors a vicious grin plays upon her face, and her tormentors know what's about to happen.

"Wait a minute; you aren't really thinking about…are you?" The smallest says in surprise. Her smile widens.

"Hold up here, think about this for a minute…" the big one tries to reason.

"_Don't listen to them, not after what they did to you. You know what you want to do, now do it…"_

"Come on, man, we weren't really going to off you, it was just a joke!" the only one who hasn't talked yet tries to justify. Bad choice of words.

"It was just…a joke?" that child voice could send a chill down anyone's spine.

"I see, just a joke." A pause for thought, will she buy it?

"You…Will…Die!"

Her mind made up, things turn around as the hunters become the hunted.

"Man, screw this bitch, let's get out of here!" They take off running, but they don't get fare before the smallest one is yanked back.

"Hey, let go of me man! Guys!" The other two turn to see their friend in her grasp, the scissors positioned at his throat.

"Oh shit!" They skid to a halt and reach out to grab him away, but the girl backs up out of their reach.

"Guys-Guys-Guys, Come on, get me out of here!" He pleads.

"Don't move, one little slip and you're dead. Your friends better stay put, too. If they run or try to grab you again you're dead." She says without losing eye contact with the others.

"What, What do you want?" They ask.

"I want…" she lowers her voice effectively before continuing, "I want…you to beg. Go on…beg them to help you. They're your friends; they'll do it, won't they?" Tears stream down her captive's face.

"Guys…please…"

"Please…help me…" she coaches, still never losing eye contact with the other two.

"Please…help me…don't leave me here with this freak, please man…" He sobs now.

"Very good. Now, do you know what they're answer is, what it will always be?" She asks her captive.

"I…No…" For the first time she looks at her captive.

"_Go on, kill him! Do it, kill him while you can!" _

"Exactly…" and then she drives the scissors through the base of his throat.

"Fuck this!" The other two take off running as she stands.

"_Yes, that's it! Do what it takes to stop them!"_

"Now…just to track down your buddies…" She decides.

For a moment I can't believe it. At last, someone else who understands! Not just understands what it's like to be bullied, but also understands what has to be done to stop it. There is no other way, no other way but this!

To think, such a tiny thing could be capable of this much. Who is she? Well, only one way to find out.

Stepping out of the shadows and heading in her direction, I can't help but have the slightest smile.

"Was es diese? How did I not…notice this…?" For a moment, I think she's noticed my presence, until she pulls a bloody hand from her side and collapses. My smile fades as quickly as it came.

Moving to where she fell, I can see a small pool of blood already forming around her. They must have done more damage than she thought, other wise she would have been smart enough to stay put. Despite the apparent blood loss, remarkably she's still breathing.

"_Deliberately or not, you were willing to help me where anyone else would just keep walking." _

"_I can assure you that was not my intention…" _

_Who does this girl think she's talking to, some hero like the Batman?_

You don't have to be hero to help someone, and I don't have to be a hero to help this girl...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ragady

My eyes fly open, and I take in a gasp of air. I have to track down those pitiful creatures that attacked me; I have to make them pay. I have to- where am I?

"I see you're finally awake…" A voice from the shadows, my first instinct is to grab my scissors, but I can't find them.

"Are you looking for these? Dangerous little things, I thought it better if you didn't have access to them when you first woke up." The voice explains stepping out to wear I can see it.

"…Scarecrow?" I don't understand, and my side is killing me- I'm not used to feeling physical pain.

"Naturally, you did say it yourself." He chuckles.

"Say what?"

"That I'd provide help where everyone else would just keep walking…"

"Right, now I remember. Well then, I should be going." I say, forcing myself to get up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I can assure you, it was not my intention…" I remind without so much as looking in its direction. Leaning against the wall for a minute, I look around the place I'm in. It seems to be an old warehouse of some kind, with a lot of hay, some form of home-made furniture, and a table of chemicals of to the fare end.

"Where's the exit?" I ask, clutching my side to dull the pain. My T-shirt's soaked in blood, or at least, it was; left a pretty bad stain.

"You can't be serious, not in the state you're in…"

"What about the state I'm in?" I demand, turning to it, "I've had fare worse than this and managed just fine. Or perhaps you think these stitches are for decoration?" It stands there for a moment, stunned, and then it crosses its skeletal arms in front of its chest.

"Fine, if you really want to leave so badly, the door's right over there." It says pointing.

"Right," I answer finding it on the other side of where I stand.

"Honestly, you try to help someone…" It grumbles in the background.

"_Bitte, helfen mich… please, help me…" _perhaps…no, there is no help for something like me.

I still need to track down those creatures that attacked me, I still need…justice. Why's the door have to be so fare away any ways?

"What's the matter, I thought you were leaving." It says behind me.

"Bitte, helfen mich…" the words are barely a whisper.

"What was that?" It asks.

"I…Well…Thank You…" I manage to spit out, my stare returning to the floor where it usually rests.

"…You're welcome."

There I said it, now I can go. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm not glad for the help, but I still have those creatures to destroy. They still need to answer for this pain in my side…

"You know, you don't have to leave...right now…if you don't want to…"

"I've had worse than this…" I remind.

"I'm not saying you haven't, but all the same you don't have to leave right now…" It almost sounds as if it doesn't want me to go. Still, I have…I suppose it can wait. With a sigh, I slide down to take a seat.

"Fine, but I can't stay for much longer; I still have those creatures to destroy…"

"Understandable…" It nods.

"What's your name?" It asks.

"If you must know, it's Ragady; just Ragady, no last name."

"Just Ragady, no last name?"

"Ja and my brother's name was Stitches."

"Ragady…and Stitches? You must have had interesting parents…"

"Perhaps, I wouldn't know. What about you, am I to simply call you Scarecrow?"

"If you want to, but my real name is Jonathan, Jonathan Crane."

"No offense, but I like Scarecrow, not many people can be called by that name."

"Not many people can be called by Ragady or Stitches either."

"True…" I lean by head back and close my eyes for a moment; this pain in my side is a real nuisance.

Before I know it I'm waking up for a second time. Those creatures will really have to pay for this nonsense. On the up side, my side doesn't really hurt that much anymore, that much is good. Reaching to feel my side, I can't help but notice something that shouldn't be there.

"Was es diese?" I ask no one sitting up. A bandaging of some kind, formed with gauss and tape? Cute, but no wonder my side has been hurting. With a sigh I pull out a spool of thread and needle to take care of this mess. A bandage, who ever heard of such a ridiculous thing? I suppose it's the thought that counts.

"That's twice now; do you make a habit of this?" The Scarecrow asks, returning from where ever.

"I try not to…" I respond, tending to my side properly.

"Are you trying to make yourself worse?" He asked staring at me in disbelief.

"Hm, oh, you mean this? No offense, but bandages have never done that much good." I shrug finishing up. The scarecrow just shakes his head disapprovingly.

"By the way, I'd have to say that T-shirt is beyond repair by this point, so I made you something."

"Was?"

"Well, unless you prefer to stick with the torn/bloodstained T-shirt." He clarifies, pulling out something from a bag. "You don't have to take it if you don't want to."

It looks like a top made of patches, and connected is a skirt of orange material- tattered at the bottom. For a moment, all I can do is stare at it in silence.

"You don't like it, do you?" He asks with disappointment in his voice. Actually, I love it.

"It's not that, it's just…I couldn't possibly accept this…" I reassure.

"Why not?" he asks, looking a little hurt. Because I owe you too much already.

"I just…" I try to explain.

"You just don't like it…"

"No, that's not it at all; I like it a lot actually. I just, well…I don't see any harm in trying it on…"

"I hoped you would like it. I also hope I got the size right, I kind of had to guess…"

"You could at least turn around…"

"Oh, right, sorry…" He realizes doing such. Though I can't see it, I can tell he must be blushing.

"Okay, you can turn back around now." I tell him standing up to look at it.

"Nice guess on the size, by the way…" I say, moving to where there's a mirror in this place. Yes, I definitely love it. Even with my jeans on under it, it still looks…right; I can't help but smile at my reflection.

"Well, what do you think?" He asks with a grin, knowing full well what my answer will be.

"You're right, I love it. I don't know how, but it…suites me. Thank you…" How many times am I going to have to say that to this scarecrow?

"You're welcome…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Scarecrow

Things are going much better than I would have expected. Reluctant as she was at first, at least Ragady's actually letting me help her now. Of course, you can hardly blame how she reacted to me at first; I didn't exactly understand when we first met. Not even I'm perfect. It's also nice to already know where this girl stands on the subject of dealing with bullies; the knowledge saves me a lot of trouble. Still, I have to wonder where she'll stand should the Bat-Gang show up. They do have a habit of reverting people back to their previous, cowardly states.

"So, what exactly is it you do here anyways?" Ragady asks, suddenly pulling me from my thoughts.

"I am the Scarecrow, the Master of fear, the Vengeance Reaper. The title does a pretty good job of summing up what I do." I explain simply.

"You say Vengeance Reaper as if there could only be one, makes you wonder what I've been doing all this time." She replies thoughtfully.

"Don't be mistaken, while you've certainly started on the path of vengeance, you still have a long ways to go before you reach _my_ level." I correct.

"I like to think of it more as justice; after all, what is justice but a form of vengeance to someone else?" She corrects in turn, her face holding no emotion.

"And what is justice for those who never receive it? To be punished for returning the cruelties heaped upon them, is that justice?" I take a step forward, waiting to see if she'll complete the thought.

"Certainly, for those who bring the cruelties to get their vengeance, it is justice. Justice and vengeance are one and the same." She finishes without so much as blinking. I can't help but smile, giving a nod.

"What about people like the Batman? Where do you think they stand?" I ask her next.

"Who, Ich verstehe, I don't understand." She responds with a tilt of the head.

"The Batman, the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight?" Surly, she's heard of _him_, there isn't a town for miles which has inhabitants that don't know about Batman. Still her green eyes remain blank.

"Where are you from, exactly?" Obviously she's not from any where around here.

"Germany, but mein brother and I came here to escape…cruelty. Ha, like you could ever escape…" Ragady answers looking away. That explains why she's never heard of me or Batman, and it explains what language she's been breaking off into. Actually, I must say I'm pleased to here this. If she hasn't even heard of Batman before, then it should be much easier to ensure she doesn't run over to _his _side at the slightest convincing.

"A caped crusader; I would think it strange that after all the crimes enacted against me in all the different places here, I've never even caught a glimpse of such a being. I _would_, if not for the fact that it's been that way everywhere I've ever gone." Ragady seems to think out loud, referring to the idea of Batman. Everywhere she's ever been, how many places has she been through so fare? She says she's from Germany, but how many places since then has she traveled through to reach this city? It would appear to be quite a lot, judging from how well she speaks English.

"Makes sense that he would pass you over," I say sounding casual, deciding to play on the lack of prior knowledge of Batman, "He does tend to play favorites to the ordinary. Not to mention all the times he's come to bully me around," I inform in a meditative matter, as if uncaring about all the times that Bat-Brute has ruined my plans. It catches Ragady's attention, just as I thought it would.

"Bully you around? But why on Earth would he want to do that?" She asks, the slightest hint of irritation showing through on her face.

"I suppose it has something to do with the 'justice' I've claimed against some previous tormentors,"

"You mean _you_'ve had to deal with them to?" Ragady interrupts in wonder.

"Of course, but they're mere trifles to me by _now, _I've mastered their game for quite some time now. Still, that doesn't keep the Batman from coming around every so often to defend the innocent."

"Innocent, is that what they call them?! You can't be serious, not after what they do, what they live for?!" Ragady demands, all calm giving way to outrage.

"Such disgusting little creatures don't even deserve the title of 'human', let alone innocent!"

"I know that, it's the Batman who fails to realize this." I remind her, not revealing for a second how pleased I am that she thinks the same about the Batman's behavior. Really, why can't more people have this frame of mind? You'd think it to be logical, when looking at all the bullies there are, that there would be fare more people who would adopt this way of thinking, but sadly it isn't so.

"People like that are just as guilty, as those who would kill you simply because you exist. People like that allow for _them_ to get away with it…" Ragady justifies, picking up something dark in her child-like voice.

"Perhaps so, but what is there to be done?" I sigh looking away. Let's see if this girl will truly have the right idea, though it's already apparent to me she will.

"Why not…kill the pathetic creatures? They are just as guilty…"

"Just kill them? Just like that? Why not make them truly suffer, as they've made so many others suffer before them? Why not make them scream?" I can't help but edge on a little. For a moment something sad flashes in Ragady's eyes,

"Scream and beg for help, but know that there is no help, that no one will come..." Then the sad thing is replaced by something dark, "I love it, it's a wonderful idea. Absolutely wunderbar."

Things are going much better than expected…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Ragady

"What do you want to be called?"

It's so strange. No one's ever been this kind to me before. I suspect it isn't real, isn't true, how could it be? It must be some form of trick. Yet, when I read Scarecrow I find nothing which suggests this notion to be true. He actually does want to help me, actually sees me as more than just a Ragdoll, sees me as…a person. All my life I've wanted to be considered a person like everyone else, to have rights like everyone else, to have others acknowledge that I feel to. Here at last I've found that.

So why is it I'm so uncomfortable with the fact? Person. Human. All my life I've wanted to be called these things, yet now I find the words to be a disgrace to my being. Why should I be a person? What is it that makes me human? Humans are such cruel creatures, they hold such twisted ideals. Why is it I have always wanted to adopt the name? Perhaps I've been looking at the term all wrong, I've been looking at the name given through _their_ eyes, and that is all wrong. No, I don't like the term, it doesn't suit me. Ragdoll, that does suit me.

"Ragdoll, that is what I should be called. It's what _they_ have made me into, what they have chosen to be their destruction. What they will come to be, ragdolls, just like me." I can't help but smile at the idea, showing them what it's like, making them like they made me.

"But you know what has to come first…" Scarecrow reminds, as if I'd truly forgotten.

"Yes, the Bat-Creature must die, slowly. The ones who stand in the way are just as guilty as _them_.

"Ah, but not just the Bat-bully, you can't forget all the other little creatures he has to help him along, the ones running around the city in his steed." Just how many others are we talking about here?

"Can we really get them all at once?" I ask.

"We can get the whole city at once." Scarecrow grins.

"The whole city? Every last one?" I love the idea, but only if it brings a satisfying enough result.

"Well, potentially the entire city, but it will take time to spread. In the mean time the Batman will show up and try to put a stopper on things, he always does." Scarecrow explains, obviously having done this more than enough times. At least one of us will know what they're doing.

"In fact, I already have everything prepared; the only thing I've been waiting for is the right time to set things in motion."

"Then what is it I'm supposed to do?" It seems to me like just about everything's been covered.

"Oh it's quite simple, really. You see, when the Batman figures things out, which I can assure you he will, he'll come to stop everything while he can. What I need you to do is keep him occupied until his time runs out." Ah, now I see.

"A distraction? I can be quite good at that. Can I use any means possible?" The ideas are already forming in my mind.

"Of course you can, whatever works. Whatever will throw him off, which I have a good feeling you'll be able to do with no trouble. Why, what are you thinking of?"

"How the blood will flow…" I grin, and leave my answer at that. I'm very good at surprises, very good indeed.

**(Guess what? I'm almost done! Originally I thought this would be like 23 chapters long, but I think it's only going to be 13 now! At any rate, review please, the next chapter is going to be from Batman's perspective, I'm looking to have this completed and posted within the next two weeks.)**


	8. Chapter 810

**((You've been most patient with me, my precious readers. At last you are rewarded, for this shall be my last installment of chapters. That's right, I've completed this work, and you're reading this means I have it up for you. Rejoice, for at last you can finish your journey! And while we're at it, don't forget to review. In fact, feel free to review for each chapter you read before continuing to the next, it would help me see how I'm doing with the way I end my chapters. After all, the more the marrier!)) **

Chapter Eight: Batman

The city's been quiet the last week or so. That's never a good thing. Something's about to happen, something big, and I have to be able to stop it when it comes. Luckily for me, the number of my enemies who are out of Arkham is low. Unlucky for me, no one knows where half of them are. The number of missing people has increased in the last few weeks a great deal as well. Still, I keep both eyes open, waiting to catch sight of any other obscurities in my city. At last I have a hit, I know what's coming, and I don't like it.

"An entire neighborhood, every last person affected, they just…tore themselves apart." Robin reports,

"What would make so many people do something like that?" he asks turning to me.

I take one good look at the police reports and know the answer.

"Fear, Fear would make them do something like this."

The Scarecrow: Master of Fear. He was a psychology professor by the name of Jonathan Crane. Then he went mad with his obsession of fear, became determined to get revenge on all the people who he considered to be responsible for his unhappiness. His specialty is in chemistry and psychology, and he uses these tools to literally scare people to death. Physically speaking he's no challenge, he knows this, but he makes up for that with his other skills. My detective skills will be tested, no doubt about that.

The Bat-computer is still running the data, still searching for the source of the toxins. Robin is out searching for any more clues, anything that will tell us the Crane's whereabouts. He's already been given a dose of cure-all, just in case he comes across any more toxins. We'll be well prepared.

"Batman, come in!" That's Robin on the communicator, he's found something.

"What is it, Robin? Did you find anything?"

"You could say that…" Not the answer I was looking for.

"Did you find anything, or not?" There's some kind of disturbance in the background of the communicator, something I can't quite make out.

"Has the computer come up with anything yet?" I don't like the tone of his voice, something's wrong.

"Robin, what's happening, what have you discovered?"

"It's hard to tell from up here, I thought it was a riot at first, but then I saw the fog. Batman, we need to hurry and find where that stuff's coming from, because it's spreading…" Now I know what the disturbance in the background is.

"I'm calling Commissioner Gordon. Robin, try to keep things under control as best you can, I'm getting these answers one way or another!" I have to find out where he is, and soon, otherwise it seems the entire city will destroy itself.

"Come one computer, work!" The data is still compiling on the screen, I can't wait much longer, and at last the location is shown.

"Robin, I know where Crane is. I'm sending you the location, but don't go in until I get there, do you understand?"

"I'll have to travel over the roof tops, the scene down here is worse then you'd know. Let's just hope this works, see you there."

Scarecrow:

The streets are littered with chaos, everywhere you look the people despair. They kill their friends, their siblings, their neighbors, all from the fear which has consumed them. People writhe from invisible insects crawling all over there skin, they fight real and invisible assailants for their very lives, some even convert to cannibalism. A symphony of screams arises from the city, and I am its conductor. No one escapes from my toxin's affects, and I'm almost satisfied for the moment. Almost. But I don't allow myself to get caught up in this, for all these screams are nothing when compared to the screams of my enemy, the one bully who's refused to fall, the Batman. Even if he does manage to beat me somehow, his precious city will fall. Oh, yes, the Batman will lose. I will beat him. Me, the C-list rogue, me, the nerd who everyone made fun of and laughed at. I will defeat the great Batman.

Ragady is doing well so fare, but it's only just begun. She seems just a bit too excited about this entire event, a bit too caught up in it. Let's hope she can regain her composure when the time comes. As if on cue, the small alarm I set up to tell me when Batman gets close goes off.

"It's time, do you have everything prepared?" I ask, pulling her focus back to the present. With a simple turn of her head she smiles and responds with her child voice,

"Of course I do, you know that. I hope you don't think I've forgotten just because of a little distraction like this? There are bigger prizes be had." She responds standing up.

"Don't forget,"

"Not to kill the Bat Creature, his life is yours to take, only stall him. But I can have the bird, can't I?" She asks with pleading eyes.

"Of course, if you want it." I chuckle, leading the way inside the old factory, the base of operations where everything will take place. Perhaps I'll make it the city's new capital when all the people have destroyed themselves.

"Good luck," Ragady says, "As if you really need it, but good luck all the same."

And it begins…

Chapter Nine: Robin

I get to the place where all of the toxins are coming from, the place sending the toxins through out the city. An old factory, it hasn't been in production for years. Now all I have to do is wait for Batman. I haven't let the scene below get to me, and I'm not planning on letting it get the better of me any time soon. You see a lot in this city, a lot that could drive you beyond your limits. In a city this corrupt, this filled with crime and injustice; it makes people wonder why anyone would stay. But I have hope for it; I have hope for the good people here. No matter how horrible as the scenes I see get, no matter how gruesome, I will fight along side Batman to protect this city. Still there are some scenes that never leave your head, things you see which will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life. Luckily for me, I haven't seen that many so fare, though this scene came pretty close to making it among those.

"Are you ready?" The familiar voice behind me tells me it's time. It's time to defend the city, defend the good and the innocent within it.

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's do it." I answer taking a step towards the only way into the building, the front doors.

"Be on your toes, Crane likes to set traps. You better let me go first." Batman knows what he's doing, he's been doing this much longer, and he's faced all these people before enough times to know what he's doing.

"Yah, you're right." I agree, letting him go first.

Slowly we enter the factory, and what we find makes its way to the top of my list of things that will haunt my nightmares.

The very first thing to great us was the smell, the smell of fabric and corpses. I didn't even know fabric had a smell. But the smell was nothing compared to what we saw. The lights were dim, flickering with a blue tint to them, but they were just bright enough to blind me. Strung up everywhere, crowding the entire floor as fare as the eye could see were the bodies of so many people. Someone had sewn into their flesh, and then sewn into them to string them up like twisted marionettes. I'll never forget their faces, twisted in a look of terror for all of time, everything in their faces screaming for eternity. There was only the smallest path we would have to move through, as if there wasn't even meant to be one at all. The bodies where crowded so that we wouldn't be able to reach the rafters in the ceiling, we'd have to go through the bodies.

Something in my expression must have tipped Batman off on my emotional state, because he put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look as if to say, 'keep it together.' With a nod, I focus on what I'm fighting for, for what I'm fighting to protect, and we start through the people.

"At least we know what happened to all the missing people," Batman says. He tries to sound calm, but I can tell he's no happier about this than I am. We slowly, gradually make our way through the bodies, the only sounds we hear to accompany us in this room of death are a steady dripping and machines grinding somewhere in the background. The indefinite path growing wider and then thinner, and then wider and then almost disappearing so we have to brush up against the bodies. Some of the bodies look to be no more then my age, while others look old enough to be my parents. Each one has that look of despair in their faces that look of horror in their eyes. This is wrong, it's just…wrong. It shouldn't be like this, all these people; it just shouldn't be like this. We get to a slight clearing, we must be about a third of the way through the floor, but it feels as if we've been walking forever. Then I spot something and freeze.

One of the bodies lies apart, though not far from the rest, its strings seem to be cut. A pair of scissors rests next to their shoulder, stabbed to rest in their skin. The scissors would be right next to the shoulder, but the shoulder's been disconnected so it rests almost at the stomach. I take a step to move around it and then notice something.

"I know her," I realize out loud, "I met her in the city. She seemed lost, said she was new to the city, and we talked for a short time before she ran off. She looked so scared, and I knew something must have been wrong, but she just smiled and ran off. I should have stopped her, I should have said something, done something," I can't help but think out loud. I knew something was wrong, I knew there was something, but I didn't do anything. Now look at what happened, what I could have stopped. Maybe if I had done something-

"There's nothing you can do now, what's done is done, there are more people to protect, more people to save." Batman reminds, snapping me back to reality for the moment. With a solemn nod, I move to follow him, not quite sure I have myself all together, but convincing myself I do.

A sudden sharp breath, the slightest moan from the masses around us. Where is it coming from? Someone in here's alive? Where are they? Can they be saved? As if to answer my questions, the cracking sound of joints (it seems deafening in this silence) echoes all around us from behind. Turning my head, I see the girl from before moving, she's alive. I don't know why, but somehow this very thought disturbs me. How is that, I was just grieving the fact that I didn't help her to live, and yet now I somehow find myself concerned because she's alive!

The air has grown heavy and cold. It feels as if something is pressing down against me, making it hard for me to move or breathe. The cracking continues as she pops her shoulder back into place, first making it jut forward unnaturally, then sliding it back into place. Slowly, rigidly, she picks herself up from the ground, her hair sweeping around her as she rises. I want to move, move anywhere, and I go to take a step back when her eyes lock onto me from the veil of hair. Whatever movement I could manage before is gone; I can only stand there as she moves towards me with that ghastly smile.

"Robin, move," I hear Batman tell me, but I can't move a muscle. She's standing right in front of me now, the veil of hair only covering the edges of her face with a few stray strands now, I'll never forget that look.

She rigidly moves a hand to the pair of scissors still resting her breast bone, and I know what's coming next. I want to be anywhere else, I want to run for a thousand miles, but I still can't move; as if her eyes have cast a web around me, holding me in place.

"Robin, get away from her!" Batman almost yells. She slides the scissors from her flesh, the blood dripping from them as if it too wished to be away from her.

"I…can't…" I manage to say, all self control breaking away to tears. She raises the scissors, and I can't do anything to stop it.

"ROBIN!" At the last moment, Batman sweeps in and knocks her back, breaking the spell she seemed to have over me. Pushing me along until I begin to run again on my own, we hurry through the crowd of bodies to get out of here. I look back for only a moment to see her slowly rise again, head bent, and I can tell she must be furious. But there's no time for that, we have to get to Crane and stop this.

"I knew this couldn't be Crane's work here, it's not his style at all." Batman sighs as we pause for only a moment to catch her breathe.

"She seemed so kind, sad but hopeful when I first met her, what would make her change like this?" I ask. I can't understand it!

"No doubt Crane had something to do with it; he's no amateur when it comes to warping people's minds. Now, we've got to move, are you sure you're okay?" Batman asks with concern in his voice.

"Yah, whatever affect she had on me, it's gone now. Let's go." Batman pauses for a moment to look at me, making sure I can really continue, and then nods.

We run the rest of the way through the factory of bodies, the factory of marionettes. Every so often, I swear I see her, standing in the bodies and staring at me coldly, but there's no way she's over here, not from how slowly she moves, and I know my eyes are just playing tricks on me. Just then, something grabs me by the wrist, and I can't help but let out a small scream. I look down to see a stitched up hand around my wrist, but it's not a woman's. Looking up, I see one of the people is still alive, their eyes pleading to be released. Then another hand grabs me, and a desperate gasp from the strung up woman behind me. I turn to Batman, only to see that he too was swarmed with the strung up people, the people desperate for help and desperate for peace. More of them now, it seems all the ones here are alive still, and they grope and grasp for us, begging however they can manage through their pained and deformed faces and bodies.

"Don't you love…my dolls?" The voice of a little girl speaks, but it has something dark to it.

"Aren't they beautiful, my puppets? They never thought twice about transforming others into their own personal toys and dolls, into things which can't feel because they don't have the right. Now they _are_ the toys and dolls!" She giggles with childish glee, appearing from the masses, which move away from her as she approaches in terror.

"Robin, fight them, we have to get to Crane, this is only a distraction, and we have to focus!" But I'm already ahead of him; I'm not making the same mistake twice.

"Don't look into her eyes, I don't know what it is she does, but don't look into her eyes!" I inform fighting my way through the people. We're almost there, that laughter ringing in our minds, but we're almost there!

"There it is! There's the door! We're going to make it, we're going to get out and stop Crane!" I can't help but shout, overjoyed that at last we'll be away from these bodies, out of this nightmare. A haunting wail goes up from the living, sounds that can make almost anything feel the tug of despair, but we have to focus, we're at the door already, we're going to make it, we're going to stop Crane and save the innocent and good in the city! Then something grabs me tightly, and pulls me back into the crowd. Batman's already in the doorway out.

"No! Batman!" I call to him, and he turns to see I'm captured, he runs back to get me, and a steal door slides down on the exit, separating us indefinitely. At last despair falls on my face, as she giggles delightfully at her success.

"I think you're going to be my favorite doll…" She smiles, and I know I'm going to die.

Batman:

"Robin, Robin!" I pound on the steal door, but I know it's no use. We're separated, now it's up to me. I pray to God he'll be okay in there, I pray that…creature in there will have enough sense not to hurt him. I know it probably doesn't. I know he could very well be dead by the time I get back to help him. Turning, I look at the flight of stares leading up, leading to the one who started all of this, leading to Crane. I can barley control the rage, and I know I'll probably do more damage then is necessary this time around to stop him. I don't care. Crane will pay for all the lives he's taken, all the lives he's destroyed, even if I have to kill him.

Chapter Ten: Scarecrow

It's been quite some time, and still no sign of Batman or Robin. It's taking them much longer then it usually does to get to me, much longer then it ever has before. Makes me wonder why I ever bothered with lackeys, they never really do any good against the Batman anyway. And you can't forget how annoying they are, with their lack of understanding and constant questioning. No, I rather think I prefer things this way. It's so much simpler to only have to deal with one henchman (henchwomen, actually), and it seems to work out much more affectively in the end to. Is only I'd tried this sooner…but then again, the second part of that ideal is that the one person has to be able to see things entirely from your perspective; otherwise it just won't work out. I suppose _that's_ why it took me so long to try things this way.

Then again, the Batman should at least be here by now, and I can't help but second guess Ragady's capabilities for a moment when it comes to following instructions. I make a move toward the staircase for a moment when I hear a yell that can only belong to one person, Batman. Grinning to myself, I grab my scythe and head for the shadows, eager to get a jump on Batman. I also prepare the newest formula of my fearomones, the formula I made especially for him. I'll hit him with the fearomones first, and then go at him with my scythe. It's a simple enough plan; throw him off balance first, just in case my actual attack fails.

He's on the stairs, making his way up, you have no idea how exciting this is. At last I'll defeat the great Batman; at last I'll destroy the biggest bully of them all! He's almost up here; I tighten the grip on my scythe and aim my fearomones where he'll appear. With my physical abilities being lacking at best, I'm only going to get one shot at this. At last he appears, and before he can even so much as prepare for anything I'd have set up for him he gets a good lung full of my toxins. I'm more then pleased to see how well my formula works, already he starts flailing his arms to get off non-existent assailants, most likely some flying creature by the looks of it. He stumbles blindly, and I move in for the kill.

"Aw, don't tell me the great Batman's running scared?" I can't help but taunt, "Don't worry, I'll end your disgrace soon enough!" I laugh swinging my scythe. He somehow manages to dodge it, no surprise there, this is _Batman_ after all. No matter, I take another swing and can see he won't be able to dodge it this time. I've won. The scythe closes in on him, bearing down to bring the end of the great Batman, it makes contact, and then the tables turn faster then I could even follow.

I couldn't even follow his movement it was so fast, and suddenly he has me in his grasp, my scythe barely slicing into his arm where he blocked it. That's not even the worst part. Not only has my attack done nothing to him, but there in those hollow eyes I can't even see a shimmer of fear. All I see is rage, rage and the look all those bullies ever gave me when tormenting me through the years.

"Crane!" He growls punching me down hard. I've never heard him sound like that before, I've never seen such unrelenting rage in those eyes before, and I know that now there's only one thing I can do. I have to keep away from him, he could easily kill me in the state he's in now, never mind that I won't even be able to do any damage with all the adrenaline running through his system. I've got to stay as fare away from him as possible, stay away from him in this state! I turn to get away from him, but he grabs my leg and pulls me back with ease.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me the Great Scarecrow is running scared!" He uses my own words against me. I hate him, it's not fair! I had everything set up so perfectly, things were going so well, why can't he just die like all the other bullies! He throws me back with ease, and even the straw in my costume can't dampen the pain of the impact. Again, I try to back away from him, but he's already lifting me up into the air again, and in one motion had torn off my mask and has me pressed against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll end your disgrace soon enough!" He growls raising a batarang in his hand with the sharp edges of the wings ready to slice into my throat. He can't be serious, Batman doesn't kill! He even saves his enemies from death, he doesn't kill them! I look for any sign of bluffing, but can see he's not, he means it, and he's really going to kill me!

"This ends now!" He yells bring the sharp edges in on me, I close my eyes and struggle against his grasp, but it's too strong. I'm going to die!

"Don't you dare touch him." A dark voice commands from the shadows, grabbing the attention in the room. I force my eyes open to see Ragady standing a short distance away, Robin held in her grasp. Her eyes are narrowed and locked onto Batman. She seems just as furious as he is, but controls herself much better. She has some form of string wrapped all the way around Robin so he can't move, and upon further examination I see the string is attached to her right hand so she can tighten it with ease.

"You will not harm him, do you understand?" She continues as if she were talking to any other person,

"You will not harm him, if you want your pet bird to live." She adds, narrowing her eyes further.

Batman seems to contemplate this situation. As if to test her, he brings the Batarang a little closer to me, and with a simple twist of her wrist the strings tighten around Robin, a few beginning to draw a small line of blood.

"This creature is nothing to me; I can kill it without a single thought. However, I've decided to be most generous with this and allow for you to decide whether he'll live or die. It's your choice." She informs calmly. Batman thinks on this, trying to find a way where he can save robin and still manage to keep me in his grasp. At last he sees there is no way to do that, and the circulation in Robin's body is dangerously low. He hates this, I can tell, and if I weren't where I was at the moment I'd revel in the fact. Finally he throws me towards Ragady, and in return she throws him an unconscious Robin to wrap her arms around me instead.

"You shouldn't have done that…" I manage to say, though in all actuality I'm rather happy to be alive right now. Again, everything's ruined, all my plans! The Bat-bully cuts Robin free, finds him to still be alive, then goes over to the machinery distributing my toxins to the city and turns it off.

"That's it; I've lost all over again!" I hate him; he's the worst bully of them all! The absolute worst!

"That's not true…" Ragady says, the darkness gone from her voice, "You're still alive, and you can still fight him another day. You can still _beat_ him another day. If anything you've gained something." She says.

"Gained something? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, not quite understanding. Suddenly her lips are pressed to mine, if only for a moment.

"No matter what, you're not alone anymore. I'll be where I belong always, by your side. Even if taken away, in the end nothing can hold me from your side." She clarifies.

"Wait, taken away?" It only just dawns on me what she's planning to do.

"One of us has to answer for this, and their cages can't hold me. I'll be back within the week." She clarifies with a smile and shoves me down a shoot leading to the ground, closing it behind me.

"Wait!" I try to call out, but to no avail. She's made her choice.

It's been two weeks, which is far too long. I never would have thought things would ever lead to this, never would have thought they even could have. Yet here I stand; ready to try something entirely new, new to me at least. It's taken some time, but I have enough connections to have everything squared away and ready. Now all I have to do is wait. I can't say I've ever really felt this way before, but it's a pleasant feeling I don't necessarily want to go away any time soon. At last I can feel eyes focused on me, and turn around to see Ragady standing in Arkham pants and her usual dress/top I delivered.

"Ready to go?" I ask with a grin.

"Of course, I told you I'd be back. Though it appears their cages do a bit better of a job holding me then I expected. All the same, I'm back, and more than ready for the next plan." She answers with her usual child's voice, smiling happily up at me.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I ask offering an arm, which she more then happily takes. And so it is that we make our way towards the city, new horrors already forming in our minds to bestow upon the people. Returning to our city; the Master, and the Mistress of Fear!

**((Yay, I'm finally done! Originally I rewrote this story around twenty times over the course of a good year, and it turned out to be much shorter than I thought it would be, but still it's complete! See, happy ending! He didn't get to defeat Batman (I can't technically let him do that) but he still won something! You can tell by the ending (and part of the beginning) one of the main comics I based this off of, because that comic made me go 'what…the hell?!' So, I had to fix it, and I did! After all, what better partner for a scarecrow then a Ragdoll? I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to tell me what you think a.k.a. review! Because the more reviews I get the more I'm going to want to do a sequel to this! Hoozah!)) **


End file.
